You know my dad's a cop?
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: Tori's Dad is a cop, but sometimes that puts her in danger. **NOW COMPLETE**
1. OC CONTEST PROLOUGE

Hi, I'm Tori Vega. I just transferred to Hollywood Arts high school about a month ago. I have friends, I've gotten the lead to every play I try out for, and I don't want to sound like my sister, but I think I have a good shot of making it as a singer. But the downside is, my dad's a cop. But not an ordinary cop, a cop that looks specifically for the top most wanted, dangerous humans on this planet, which means our family is put in danger a lot. So, not only do I sing, I have some kick-ass karate skills. This is a story about what happens when my dad's job puts me in danger, and the most unexpected people save me. I'm Tori Vega, and I'll take you along my journey.

**Mkkay… so I'm gonna have an OC contest to whoever wants to join. Okay, just fill out the form below. I want each trait done for Jade's best friend, Robbie's twin, Tori's cousin, and a bad guy. Please help! :D If you do a bad guy, you dont have to fill out favorite and least favorite people, or talent food or color! I NEED A BAD GUY OC!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Where he/she was born (other than L.A.)**

**Wardrobe (just colors of clothes, ex. Black, yellow, green, or dark and light):**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite people:**

**Least favorite people:**

**Favorite food: **

**Favorite color:**

**Main talent:**

**Traits:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Other:**

**Please fill out all of them (except for Other if you don't have anything, and I need it done for those 4 characters I listed above. Sooner I have my OC's, sooner I start the story. Special credit will be given to those who win the OC contest. Make your characters creative! **

**Thanks, I love y'all!**

**~Sarah(:**


	2. Oc Winners!

**(A/N) Okay! So the OC contest is officially closed, and let me say, it was super hard to pick! So, in this A/N I'm going to announce the winners and give a brief summary of their character.**

_**AND THE WINNERS ARE:**_

**For Jades best friend, Annabelle Woods. Created by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998****! Annabelle is extremely quirky, flirty and cocky. She hates the idea of hate, and has a very twisted friendship with Jade. She is almost Jade's opposite, except for the fact they're extremely talented, beautiful, cocky, and smart. Annabelle wears mostly white, throwing in baby blue and yellow every once in a while. She has shoulder length wavy blonde hair that she keeps naturally wavy. She likes Jade because of the different viewpoints on life, and they have a long history, from when Jade first met Annabelle at Nashville Arts when they were 7. She likes Tori because of their similar soft glow, but sometimes it gets annoying having someone the same as you and someone who agrees with everything you do. She likes Cat because of the quirkiness she can relate to. She likes Andre because of his talent and niceness he brings. She likes Beck because he's her best friend's boyfriend, and she likes how real he is. She has a similar build as Jade, only she is slightly shorter.**

**For Robbie's Twin, Roxy Zalia Shapiro!**** Created by PressTheGreenButton! Roxy is Robbie's opposite, and if it wasn't for their similar Jewish nose and dark hair, you wouldn't know they were twins. Roxy know what she wants. She is loads more confident and is full of pride, unlike her fraternal twin brother. Her heard headed personality is known to get her into trouble and she always seems to scam Robbie into trouble as well. She has an extremely dirty and sarcastic sense of humor. Roxy is very out there and as she says it, "Single and ready to mingle!" She loves being flirtatious and turning heads. But she can be serious when people are in serious danger. She is very cunning and fiery all day every day. Roxy likes to live on the edge and be free. Live life to its fullest. (Summary credit to PressTheGreenButton). She hates Rex and is constantly trying to make Robbie normal. She wears metallic colors to stand out from the crowd, and she likes everyone, even Sinjin and Trina. She has a skinny build, much like Robbie, and hazel eyes. **

**For Tori's Cousin, Josephine Hope Veltan! Created by SallyRide19! ****Josephine, or Josie as she prefers, is usually very sweet, but if you push her buttons or get in the way of one of her goals, watch out. She is very determined and focused and knows how to work to make things happen for her. With her friends she is fun loving and mischievous, and she is very loyal. She is a great listener, so her friends tell her everything. (Credit to SallyRide19 for summary) She is a very colorful person, as you can see in her wardrobe, and she is into the Art side of Hollywood arts, not singing or instrument playing, but drawing and photography, although she is a very talented actress. She is short, only 5'2, and very spunky, making her very similar to Cat. Cat is one of her favorite people, because she likes how she and Cat can talk about anything. She isn't as bipolar or random as Cat, but she's bubbly and sweet. She also likes Jade because of the mischievous plans they come up with together. She likes hanging around Cat and Jade a lot. Tori is her cousin, and she has mixed feelings. Tori has always been the family favorite, leaving not nearly enough attention for her and Trina. She will admit, Tori has a great sense of humor, but she hates how things always fall in place for her.** **She has short wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and row of freckles across the bridge of her nose.**

**For the bad guy, Adam Lee Dravinski! Created by CollowHeif! Adam is a double crossing kind of guy. He looks sweet on the outside but is in actuality a douche who only takes for no one else to receive. His other personality is helpful, sweet, caring and loving. But when he's plotting, this cutie is a devious, plotting, pain in the arse. He is smart, but his pride is his down fall, he love when people praise him and he live for attention. He can only be taken down by a team of people. Tori and Jade are the only two smart enough to see through his mask, and for that, he hates on them, specifically Tori, because her dad's a cop trained to find him. He is an actor at Hollywood Arts, but acting is all he does, because he has been acting in real life, so Tori's dad doesn't catch him. He never gets too close to Tori, but the one time he does, he has to do terrible things that put her in danger, because he can't risk getting caught for the crime he committed when he was only 15. (He's 18 now) He has a tall, muscular build, standing at 6'2 and 202 pounds. He is not a guy to mess with. **

**Thanks for your time, the story will start soon!**

**~Sarah(:**

**P.S. **

**Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998, SallyRide19, CollowHeif, or PressTheGreenButton, if I did anything wrong on your characters, PM me or review, and I will change it. Sorry if I did say anything wrong!**


	3. Just Great

**Thank you everyone! This is officially chapter one of the story **

I yawned and rolled off the couch. I looked around our living room, where me, Trina, and my cousin Josie had had a sleepover last night.

"Mornin'" I turned around to see Josie staring at me with drowsy green eyes.

"Hey Josie," I smiled. Trina let out a huge snore all of the sudden. Me and Josie giggled.

"Hey I've got an idea," Josie said, standing up. She was wearing pink flowered pajama pants and a yellow tank top.

"What?"

"Okay, so we get honey, some feathers, and some fire ants from outside. We rub the honey on Trina and-"

"No!" I yelled. I loved Josie, she was the sweetest thing in the world, but she was just too mischievous. She lived to laugh.

"Fine," She smiled a sweet Josie smile.

I crawled over to Trina and shook her awake.

"Time for school!" I said as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Mhhm. Not now. 5 more minutes."

"Josie! Get the fire ants!" I called, even though Josie had gone upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm up!" Trina yelled and ran upstairs. We both knew Josie when she had a plan.

I sighed and got ready for school.

**Jades POV**

"Jadey Jade," I heard a boy voice call.

"Yo West, get your ass up. I'm not in the mood for being late." And there was my best friend.

I opened my eyes to see a dressed Beck and a changing Annabelle. Hold on a second.

"Annabelle! Beck's in the room and you're changing!" I said as she put on her lacy white top.

"Exactly." She grinned.

Beck glanced back at Annabelle while she was taking her underpants off, so I slapped him.

"Owww, Jade!"

"Stop staring at Annabelle while she's changing!" I snapped. He looked down at his feet.

"Jade, stop being so mean to Beck," Annabelle muttered as she shimmied into her yellow skinny jeans. Annabelle's one of my best friends, but she has the worst taste in clothing.

"Annabelle, stop flirting with my boyfriend," I shot back.

"Jade, I have my own boyfriend." She laughed.

"Really? Cause ya seem to spend a lot more time with mine."

"Chill Jade. I love Garrett, not Beck."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I dressed in a deep purple top and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my hairbrush and I noticed a bunch of blonde hairs.

"Annabelle! I said to stop using my hairbrush!"

"It could have been Beck!" She called.

"My hairs not blonde!" Beck laughed.

I rolled my eyes and ran the comb through my hair. Time for school.

**Robbie's POV**

"Hey Rox," I called to my twin sister.

"Ugh. You're bringing that puppet again?" she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet," I explained, once again.

"Does he prefer moronic loser?"

"Roxy!"

"Robbie!" She mocked.

I sighed. "Is mom driving us to school?"

"Nah, Kendall is." She said, applying some sparkly eye shadow.

"Who's Kendall?"

"My boyfriend," she said in a 'duh' tone. I didn't get how we were related.

"Would mom approve of you wearing that to school?" I asked, referring to her shiny gold booty shorts and white shirt that exposed her belly button.

"Probably not," she said, getting on a pair of high heels. They looked like Cat's…

"Are those yours?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Does Cat know you took them?"

"Ask her," she muttered popping a piece of bubblegum in her mouth.

I did love Roxy, she's a lot deeper than she seems. She's a good sister, no matter how much you might disagree.

"Hey Rob; have you ever considered getting contacts?"

"Yeah, they're uncomfortable."

"So are these high heels, but you need to make sacrifices to look hot…oh, Kendall's here," she said, grabbing her bag. We walked out the door to see her boyfriend of the week, Kendall, standing outside his convertible.

"Aw, you brought puppet boy? I thought it could be just me and you Roxy!" He called. I looked at my feet and Roxy gave me a pat on the back.

"He's my brother, take it or leave it. We're a package. You want me, you get him, got it?" Roxy said, staring daggers at Kendall.

"Yeah," he muttered. I hopped in the backseat and we drove off to school.

**Adams (the bad guy) POV**

I stared at the ceiling of my dingy apartment. I'm 18 and in my senior year at Hollywood arts. I'm just hiding, but it's getting hard because of Tori Vega. When I was 15, I got in a fight with my best friend. There were people all around, and I just couldn't take it so I gave him a fatal shove to the concrete, and he hit his head too hard. Someone called 911, and I knew I had to run. So I ran. That was 3 years ago in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Now, I'm in L.A. hiding. I attended Hollywood Arts because I wanted to be a better actor so I could hide better. Tori Vegas dad is looking for me, but is looking for the wrong person. He's looking for the lanky blonde Adam I was 3 years ago. Now, I'm burly and tough, with black hair. No one recognizes me. There's only so much longer I can hide. I sighed and got ready for school

**Tori's POV**

I hopped out of Trina's car and walked over to where Beck, Jade, and Annabelle were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Whatever," Jade muttered.

"Jade! You have to start being nicer to people or you're not going to have any friends when you're older!" Annabelle nagged.

"Yeah Jade," Beck smiled.

"Okay. Hello Josie," Jade said, turning to my cousin.

"Very funny," Annabelle smirked. "Hey Tori, hey Josie. So, me and Jade were just talking about writing a new song and performing it!"

"Correction. Annabelle is going to write the song and sing backup. I'm performing it," Jade said.

"Yeah. Whatever. So do you know where Andre is? I need some help writing the song quickly because they said we can perform it in three days but I have to plan my aunts wedding so I can't write it that much," Annabelle said.

"No sorry," I said, looking around. I spotted Adam. He was cute, for sure, but there was something off about him. He was two-faced, but there was something else. He met my eye and looked the other way quickly. Strange.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Josie said, nudging my arm.

"Nothing," I muttered and looked back at Annabelle.

"Hey guys!" Cat said, walking up with Roxy and Robbie.

"Hey," we all muttered.

"Hey Annabelle," Roxy said, plopping down in between Jade and Annabelle. Jade scowled at her and scooted closer to Beck. Roxy loved Annabelle. I guess we all did, but Annabelle seemed to be only close to Beck and Jade, but she was nice to me and Josie too. I knew Annabelle couldn't stand popular girls like Roxy, but Roxy was an exception because she wasn't as shallow as most popular girls.

"Guess what?" Cat shrieked.

"What?" We all said.

"I'm dating that hot senior! Adam!" Cat giggled.

"Cat no!" I said, and everyone turned to me. "I mean no way! That's great!" I said falsely. Jade gave me a 'WTF' look.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "Adam! Come meet my friends!" She called. I turned around to see him hesitantly walk over.

"Oh, hey babe. I didn't know you were friends with Tori," he smiled. Why would he care if she were friends with me? Jade also had a peculiar look on her face.

"Yeah! She's like my BFF!"

"Great. Just great," Adam said, seeming to get mad at himself.

"Isn't it?" Cat said cheerfully.

What was up with this Adam kid?

**And that's the start of my story! R&R and lemme know how it is! :D**

**~Sarah (:**


	4. Annabelle's Meeting

**Jade's POV**

Despite my attempts to make them go away, Annabelle made us walk to Sikowitz's class with Tori and Josie. I grabbed Beck's hand and ignored their small talk about some girly fashion store with the most beautiful colorful clothes. I knew Annabelle didn't want to talk about that. Both of us weren't too much for color. She likes white, I like black.

I noticed Cat and the Adam kid making out in the corner. There was something up with him. I've noticed he's double crossing, but it's not just that. He seems to be hiding something from all of us, especially Tori. He avoids her every chance he gets, and he also avoids me, but everybody avoids me, so that wasn't a reliable piece of information.

I sat in between Beck and Annabelle, and looked around. Sikowitz wasn't here yet; big surprise. Tori and Josie were seated behind us talking about some sushi place they were going to after school. Robbie was sitting alone; another surprise there and Roxy was trying to shoo off some guys. I wasn't too fond of Roxy, but I had to admit, that chick had a brain with some whacked up kick-ass plans in it. I almost admired her for that. But other than that, I hated her. I looked for Cat and Adam. Cat was sitting by Tori, and Josie, but Adam was sitting on the other side of the room. That was strange. I turned around to Cat.

"Why isn't Adam sitting with you?" I asked her.

"Oh, you're right! Adam! Come sit here! Here, you can sit in between me and Tori!" Cat called. I smiled. He looked nervous.

"Uh okay," he said and walked to where Cat was sitting.

I looked at Annabelle who was looking at me. We exchanged our best friend telepathy and immediately started questioning the guy.

"So Adam, where you from?" I started.

"Santa Fe, New Mexico, but I was raised here," He said, casually.

"Why do you go to Hollywood arts, Adam?" Annabelle questioned.

"You know, I wanna be an actor," he smiled.

"I didn't know, or I wouldn't have asked," Annabelle said, narrowing her eyes.

"So, Adam, why'd you move to L.A.?" I asked.

"I needed to get away from…I mean my dad's job," he said, faltering.

"You needed to get away from your dads job?" Annabelle said with a confused look on her face.

"Uh…no…I, well, because of my dad's job," he said, collecting himself. By now me and Annabelle had drawn a large crowd. Everyone in the class was looking at us.

"Ah. So, do you still live with your dad?" Annabelle asked.

"N-Yes," he said, looking around nervously.

"N-yes? Is that another language?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly what you were asking." He said, blinking.

"It was a yes-no question you moron," I said.

"I know. But you see, I had to, um, yeah," HE said, looking down.

"Can I meet your dad sometime?" Annabelle asked.

"No," Adam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's, uh, gone," He said.

"But you said you lived with him," Annabelle said.

"I did but not anymore," Adam said, playing with his hands.

"So who do you live with?" I asked.

"No one."

"So you're over 18 years old? Because a minor can't live with themselves."

"I'm 18. I turned 18 a few months ago. I have to go pee. Bye," HE said, quickly getting up.

"What was that about?" Josie asked, looking at the door Adam had just exited.

"Yeah, babe, what was that?" Beck asked.

"There's something up with that kid. Emergency meeting outside after this period. We're all ditching school after class. I want Roxy, Tori, Josie, Cat, Andre, Beck&Jade, and Robbie and his puppet. Whenever you decide to come, go to Tori's house. Got it?" Annabelle ordered.

"Why my house?" Tori asked.

"Because she said so!" I yelled.

"Okay. I'll text Andre," Tori said.

"I'll text Robbie!" Cat giggled.

"I'll text Roxy," Josie said.

They pulled out their phones and texted them, and then class began.

**Adam's POV**

I ran out of class. I had nothing against that Annabelle chick before this; I actually thought she was kind of hot, but now, I hated her. I don't get it. I'm a decent actor and Beck and Andre like me, so why can't their friends? I mentally checked Annabelle on the list of people I would take revenge on. So far, Jade, Tori, and Annabelle were on that list. I don't know where I was running too, but I had to get out. I settled with sitting at the Asphalt Café. Sure, I had Cat, but she would hate me when I told her the truth. I killed someone, and have been running ever since. How had this screwed up? It was perfect until that Tori Vega transferred. The bell rang signaling the end of the first period I had missed. I noticed Annabelle, Jade, and Beck sneaking out of the school. They hopped in Beck's car. Well, might as well follow them. I grabbed my keys and followed behind them.

**Tori's POV**

I snuck out with Josie and Andre, and we hopped into Andre's car and drove off. We were the first ones to my house, so we sat down and I poured drinks. My mom appeared.

"Tori? Why are you home from school already?" My mom asked. Crap.

"Uh, the electricity went out so they let us go home," I lied, "Jade, Beck, Annabelle, Roxy, Robbie, and Cat is coming over too."

"Oh, okay. Your dad's at work. Apparently their looking for the young 18 year old who killed someone three years ago. They spotted him in L.A. with a grocery store security camera, so be careful kids."

"Okay," we muttered as Cat, Robbie, and Roxy entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Cat squealed.

"Hey, did you see Annabelle? She's the one who started the meeting and she's not even here!" I said.

"I'm here. Chill your pants." Annabelle said, walking through the back door with Beck and Jade behind her. We sat around on my couch and Annabelle started.

"So, we've called this meeting because of Adam. I'm sorry Cat, but there's something up with him," Annabelle started.

"Why? You guys were questioning him all hard and stuff! Anyone would be scared!" Cat whimpered.

"It's not just that. Have you guys noticed how he NEVER wants to be around Tori, not that I could blame him, but still." Jade said. I rolled my eyes. Very mature of her.

"Thank you Jade, and your right. He never wants to be around me. He can be cute and funny, but he's also known for being a jerk." I said.

"Cat, it's okay. You didn't know," Josie said, rubbing Cat's back when she was about to cry.

"Yeah, Cat, he's all hot and stuff. We can't blame you for falling for him," Roxy smiled.

"C'mon little red, it's all okay, but honestly guys, he doesn't seem so bad to me," Andre said.

"Yeah. I agree with Andre," Beck said, earning himself a slap from both Annabelle and Jade.

"I don't really know. I don't really talk to him," Robbie said.

"Yeah. That's 'cause he's hot and you're not!" Rex screamed. Roxy proceeded to tear off his arms.

"Roxy!" Robbie yelped, and Roxy gave the arms back.

"Seriously guys! I'm going to get myself close to this Adam kid, whether he likes it or not, okay? I'll see what he has against me," I said, wondering how I was going to do this.

"Okay. Meeting over." Annabelle said.

"Good, I can't stand being with you morons except for Beck and Annabelle," Jade said getting up and walking out with Annabelle and Beck on her heel. I always wondered what those three did. Jade and Annabelle had their own house and they lived together. Annabelle's mom checked up on them 4 times a week, but they were pretty much on their own. I knew Beck slept over there a lot… ugh. I sighed as everybody else but Josie left.

"Hey Tori, I'm gonna head to my mom's house, if ya need anything just call me!" Josie piped, and she was out the door. It was only me and my mom home, since my dad was at work and Trina was still at school. My mom was probably asleep though. I looked outside and saw the bush move. I stood up and opened the door.

"Who's there!" I called.

**Adams POV**

I followed Beck's car to none other than the great Tori Vegas house. I really wanted to see what they were saying, and Tori's dad was most likely at work so I guess it was a safe plan. I hid on the push in their back patio and listened to them talk about how they knew something was up with me. I heard everyone leave, so I started to get up, and the leaves of the bush rustled. Tori's head snapped in my direction and she came out on the patio. Shit. She would find me…

"Who's there?" She called.

What should I do? Her dad was already after me, so I had nothing to lose. She walked a little bit past the bush and I popped out behind her.

"I am," I said as powerfully as I could. I clamped my hand over her mouth as she started to scream, and I dragged her into my car. This was not what I had in mind.

**Wellll, whatcha think? R&R! I love reviews, good or bad! :D**

**Thanks! **

**~Sarah (: **


	5. Gethering Everyone

**Tori's POV**

I yawned and woke up. My back was killing me, and my neck had a huge knot in it. I was freezing cold too. Where was I? I opened my eyes to see myself tied to a post in someone's apartment. I was lying on the freezing cold floor with no blanket and I was wet and cold. I was wearing my clothes from yesterday, and from judging by the light in the window, it was about 8 or 9 in the morning. I looked around to see a dirty apartment. There were dirty clothes lying everywhere and filthy dishes in the sink. It smelled dingy, kind of moldy. It had low ceilings that had tubes running through them, and it looked more like a factory workroom than an apartment. There was a couch and a small TV sitting on the table. I was tied somewhere between the living room and the kitchen. I craned my neck and I could see a small hallway with an open door on the end. In the room with the open door, there was a figure asleep on a bed. There was one more door in that hallway, and I assumed it was the bathroom.

What had happened? I remembered last night. Annabelle had called a meeting, and then they left. I had heard a noise on the patio so I went out to check, and then someone popped out behind me and put their hand over my mouth. They dragged me into their car and I had hit my head on the door, knocking me out, and I woke up here. Think, Tori. Who took you? Think think think! My mind went blank. I slumped back against the cold wall and pressed my hands to my head. I had a headache. I heard someone stir in the other room, and then a yawn. Footsteps got louder so I pretended I was asleep.

"Still sleeping," someone muttered. I heard the fridge open and dishes clank. I cracked my eye open just the slightest, and I saw a tall dark-haired person pouring some cereal. He turned around, and I gasped and my eyes flew open. It was Adam.

**Josie's POV**

I drove over to Tori's the next day. It was Saturday, and we were free to do whatever we wanted. I pulled on her street, and there were police cars and flashing lights. Mrs. Vega and Trina were being questioned, and Mr. Vega was talking with another police officer. I parked my car in front of their neighbor's house and ran down.

"Trina! Auntie Vega! What's going on?" I shouted over the police sirens and talking police officers.

"It's Tori! When I came home from school, she wasn't here and when I woke up mom she had no idea. When dad came home he didn't know either. We called Cat, Jade, Beck, Annabelle, Andre, Robbie, Roxy, and your mom and they had no idea where she was either! When we called her phone, it was sitting on the couch, and we waited until this morning and then we called the police!" Trina sobbed.

"Where could she be?" I yelled.

"I don't know," Mrs. Vega said with a worried voice. I had to find Tori. Maybe she had tried to get close with Adam and her plan backfired…no…she said she'd bring one of us to do that. Where was she!

"I'm going to drive around the city and see if I see her," I called, and hopped in my car.

"Let us know if you find out anything!" Mrs. Vega shouted.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I should probably alert everyone else. First stop, Cat's house.

**Tori's POV**

"Well hello Tori," Adam smiled.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Honestly, I didn't plan on this happening either," he said, sitting at a table and eating his cereal. "I was observing your meeting with your friends last night and when I left I made the bush move. Then I didn't have a choice but to take you," he said between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked.

He laughed. "Silly girl. If I let you go, you would just report to your cop daddy who's already after me."

"My dad's not after you," I said, shaking my head. "He's after some 18 year old that's about your height but had blonde hair and is a lot skinnier."

"This guy?" He asked, grabbing a picture frame. There was a lanky blonde kid in it.

"Yeah…"

"That was me about three years ago." He said, getting up and throwing his cereal bowl in his pile of dirty dishes.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked. I was scared. He KILLED someone, and I was tied to his wall. There wasn't much I could to protect myself, even if I was a black belt in karate.

"I don't plan on it. I'm just going to keep you here until I figure out a way to get out of this. If you do what I say, there will be no consequences. So…I'm going to untie you, don't try to escape. The doors locked from the outside and you don't have a key. I want you to clean up around here. I'll be back in about 2 hours, and I need you to wash the dishes, do my laundry…the laundry room is back there in my bedroom, and tidy up. Feel free to pour yourself some cereal; it's in the top cabinet. See ya!" He said, undoing the chain that tied me up. He unlocked the door and I heard him lock it again from the outside. I sighed and went over to the sink of dirty dishes. Was that a piece of chicken? I wondered, picking up a brown piece of something. A pair of wings sprouted and it flew out of the cracked window. This was wonderful.

**Josie's POV**

I walked up the sidewalk to Cat's house. As you would expect it, there were brightly colored flowers and little signs covering her yard. I knocked on the light green painted door. Cat had one of the older houses in Hollywood. It had a classic picket fence and was smaller in size.

"Hello, dear," Cat's mom greeted me.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, is Cat home?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she's in her room, just come on in," Cat's mom smiled. I liked Cat's house. It was colorful and bright, with lots of windows making it seem bigger than it was.

I opened the door to Cat's room to see her playing with her purple plush lobster on her bed. Cat's room was blindingly pink and flowery.

"Hey Josie!" Cat giggled.

"Hey Cat; I need to talk to you about Tori. This is serious." I said, and she put down her lobster.

"Okay Josie-poo!" I ignored the nickname.

"You know the meeting last night? After we all left, someone kidnapped Tori and now she's missing," I said slowly, as if I were talking to a little kid. Cat's eyes went wide with worry.

"Oh no! We have to find her! Trina called last night asking if Tori was here but I thought they'd find her!" Cat screamed, and ran off her bed and started frantically pacing around the room.

"Cat, calm down. I know we do. You're the first person I've told, so you wanna come with me over to Andre's house? Then we'll stop by the Shapiro's and then Annabelle and Jade. If Beck's not with them, then we'll go by his RV. We need to have another meeting ASAP and figure out where Tori is, you in?" I asked. She nodded her head. She got dressed quickly and we ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to go to Andre's with Josie! I'll call you in a few hours!" Cat called as we ran out to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and Cat in the passenger, and we headed to Andre's grandma's house.

"Do you think she's okay?" Cat squeaked in the car.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine." I reassured her. I hoped she was. I sent a quick prayer up to God, and then we parked in front of his grandma's house can ran up the sidewalk and stared frantically knocking at the door,

"Andre! Someone's trying to break in! Ah!" His grandma shouted.

"Relax grandma, I'll get it," Andre said. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey lil red, hey Josie," Andre greeted.

"IS your grandma okay?" Cat asked, looking at his grandma who was hiding under the table.

Andre looked back, "She'll be fine. What's up?"

"Okay, so after the meeting last night, after we all left, Tori was kidnapped and now we can't find her. Me and Cat were going to alert everyone and we were going to think of a plan to get her back. You in? We're going to get Robbie and Roxy next," I explained in a hurry.

"Tori's missing?" Andre exclaimed, "I knew they couldn't find her when Trina called, but I thought she was fine. Oh man…" Andre said, slapping himself.

"Come on!" I squealed, grabbing his hand.

"Hold on," Andre said, turning around. "Grandma, I'm going to go with Cat and Josie, I'll be back by tonight, okay?" He said slowly. His grandma shook her head and went deeper under the table. Andre sighed and went into the kitchen. He came out with a stick of butter. "Here grandma, I got butter!" He called.

"Butter?" she screamed and ran out, taking the butter in her hands.

"Okay let's go!" Andre said.

He hopped in the passenger seat, me driving, and Cat in the back. Off too Robbie's.

**Tori's POV**

I just finished washing and putting the dishes away. I had only encountered a few more bugs and other suspicious forms of life, such as mold and fungus, but they were clean so I started picking up multiple pieces of laundry. I walked into his bedroom to see a big opened window. Jackpot! I could jump out if it wasn't too high up! I looked out, and sighed in disappointment. We were about 20 stories up his building. I tried sticking my head out the window for fresh air, but then I got shocked. Shoot. All of the windows were probably electrocuted like this. I sighed and continued picking up clothes scattered around the apartment. I walked into the small laundry room and threw a load of darks in, which was most of his clothes. I hoped someone had noticed I was gone. I couldn't be his maid for too much longer.

**Josie's POV**

We pulled up to Robbie's house and knocked on the door. Roxy opened it.

"Oh, hi you guys, looking for my brother?" She asked. I examined her. She was wearing booty shorts and a sports bra, and that Kendall guy has his arms around her waist. I sighed.

"Actually, I'm looking for both of you, and I think after hearing this, Kendall's going to have to leave." I said.

"Uh, okay. ROBBIE?" she yelled.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Come downstairs!"

"Okay!" Robbie said, running down the stairs. He saw us and smiled.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat squeaked.

"Hey, come on in," Robbie said, gesturing us to his couch.

I sat in between Cat and Andre, and Robbie was sitting across from us in a leather chair. Roxy was sitting on Kendall's lap on the other couch.

"Uh, if you don't mind, Kendall can you leave for second?" I asked.

"Sure," he muttered, getting up.

"So what's up?" Roxy asked.

"Last night after the meeting, Tori went missing. At this point, she was most likely kidnapped." I sighed. It hurt to think of my cousin like this. She's usually so strong.

"Oh no!" Roxy and Robbie said in unison.

"What are we going to do?" Robbie asked.

"We haven't told Annabelle, Jade, and Beck yet, so we're going to go over there and think of a plan. Jade and Annabelle will think of one easily." Cat explained.

Robbie and Roxy nodded, and got up. "Let's go…NOW!" Roxy yelled, running out to our car. We all piled in and drove to Annabelle's. Tori, hang in there!

**Tori's POV**

I was sitting down eating a piece of bread I found, when Adam walked in and observed my work.

"Very nice," he grinned.

"You're welcome," I muttered.

"Listen, Tori. Don't be so bitter. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I had no choice, so just chill. Here's the thing, I don't want to torture you. I don't. I have nothing against you," he said, hanging up his jacket.

I rolled my eyes. If there's one thing I've learned about Adam, it's that he's a hypocritical, double-crossing kind of guy. The only thing I could do was prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. He grinned mischievously and walked back to his room.

**Josie's POV**

We knocked at Annabelle's door. Nobody was answering. I rang the doorbell and knocked harder until my fingers hurt. The door flew open.

"Woah there," Annabelle said, greeting all of us. She was in a white sundress.

"Ohh! Ooh yes! Ahhh!" We heard coming from upstairs. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Is Jade and Beck here?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, that moaning is coming from a ghost," she smirked. "They're a little busy. Whatcha need?" She asked.

"We need Beck and Jade to stop loving on each other for one day. We have something a little more serious," Roxy said.

Annabelle sighed. "I'll go get them, come on in," she said, and climbed up the stairs. We sat in the kitchen in pure silence thinking about our situation. A few minutes later, Annabelle came down the stairs followed by Jade and Beck who were sweaty and breathing hard.

"This better be good," Jade muttered.

"Okay, so after we left Tori's last night, she went missing. She probably got kidnapped, and nobody can find her," I explained. Annabelle and Beck showed worry.

"I don't care," Jade said, grabbing Becks hand and attempting to go back upstairs.

"No you don't," Beck said, pulling her back.

"C'mon Jade!" Andre whined. "I know you're not exactly fond of Tori, but you have to care!"

"Well I don't," she muttered.

Annabelle sighed. "So we need to think of a way to find out where she is and get her back? I've got a few ideas, come listen," she said, sitting down. We gathered around and started our planning. We're coming for you Tori!

**Well, how was that for a long chapter! Love me? You should! (; R&R and lemme know how I did please! I would like more reviews, I only got 3 last time! Reviews make me write faster!**

**~Sarah (:**


	6. He took her

**Josie's POV**

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well… first we have to figure out who took her." Annabelle said, nervously.

"How are we going to do that?" Robbie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's think. Who would want Tori? Probably someone her dad is after, because if you have the police officer's daughter, you can control the police officer. Tori doesn't have a lot of enemies, in fact, I can't think of any enemies she has," I said.

"Think harder," Jade said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you take Tori, Jade?" I asked with just as much sarcasm.

"As much as she probably wishes she did, she was at home all of last night," Annabelle said. Jade smirked.

"Okay. So who seems to have a grudge against Tori, or seems to not like her…besides Jade?" I asked.

"I know. But I don't wanna tell you," Jade said.

"Please!" I begged.

"No."

"Jade, tell her," Beck said, nudging her.

"No. She doesn't deserve to know."

"I will name every bad thing about Tori if you tell me!" I offered. Jade's eyes lit up.

"Well this should be interesting," she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"She's an attention whore, she gets things handed to her in a wrapped package, she doesn't work fro anything, she's a diva, she goes through a new boyfriend every week, and she's too skinny. Now tell!" I screamed. Jade smiled.

"Adam."

"My boyfriend!" Cat squeaked.

"No, the other Adam!" Jade said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay good," Cat said. We all rolled our eyes.

"Think about it. Everything we said in our meeting last night," Jade said. I shook my head.

"But why would he want to have Tori? I thought we all agreed on it would be someone who her dad's after," I said. Jade rolled her eyes and pulled her phone.

"I'm on LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department…it may not be real) website. On the recently spotted most wanted section, there is footage of an 18 year old Adam Lee Dravinski. It says he looks different than he did 3 years ago. He dyed his hair and went to a gym. The description is tall, muscular build. 6'2, 202 pounds. Dark spiked hair and green eyes. Sound familiar?" Jade spat. I nodded.

"Okay. But first we need to find out if he really took her. We'll see if he's at school tomorrow." I said. Everybody nodded, and we all went home.

**Cat's POV**

I woke up the next morning in my AMAZING pink room. Pink's such a happy color with lots and lots of flowers and ponies it makes the perfect combination! But I can't be happy. Tori's missing. I brushed my teeth and did my hair, and then I skipped down to the kitchen where my mom had made me an egg.

"Thanks mom!" I squealed, taking a bite. She smiled wearily and went to her room. Technically, me and Adam are still going out, and Josie called me last night and told me to not break up with him yet, and that I could be a key to help them. I feel so special! And they said they didn't like me dating Adam!

I got my things in my bag, and then stepped out of the front door. I lived 5 minutes away from Hollywood Arts, so I just walked there. When I got there, I met Josie by the door. Josie's really pretty, but today she looked awful. She was sipping coffee and she had huge bags under her eyes. She still had the crusty sandman things stuck in the corner of her eye, and she was slouching when she walked. I came up to her.

"You okay Josie?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm just- *YAWWNNN* worried about Tori."

I nodded and we walked to class together. I made it through the day, peeking over at Adam. He was at school. I don't think he took Tori. He's really sweet, but I had a job to do. I was sitting in 6th period, singing, when my phone started vibrating. I took it out of the pocket of my jean shorts and looked at the caller ID. UNKOWN. I crossed my eyes and debated picking it up. I stepped out into the hallway and answered it.

"Hello?"

**Tori's POV**

I sat on the couch, watching the small TV. It wasn't too bad after I cleaned the apartment. The hard part was the smell, but I opened the windows so it was getting better. Adam was right for the one time. He wasn't doing anything to torture me. He went to school all day, and sat in his room all night. He didn't really have anyone over, and then I got to wondering if he and Cat were still going out. I really wish I had my phone, but it was sitting on the couch at home.

Adam was at school right now, and he wouldn't be home for another hour. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Adam always wanted dinner ready when he got home. I pulled out some spaghetti and a pot. When I reached into the cupboard, I noticed a small phone. It was unplugged and old looking, but maybe it still worked. I plugged it into the landline and it lit up. My eyes sparked with hope, but my hope died when I saw that the 9 and the 2 were missing. I couldn't call 911 and I couldn't call most of my friends. I tapped my finger and tried to think of everyone's numbers.

Josie, ( ) - 2349281. Nope.

Roxy's, ( ) - 9742197.

Robbie had no phone…

Jade's number was blocked and I never bothered memorizing it…

Beck's, ( )-7392021. Poo.

Annabelle, ( ) - 2973927. Shit.

Cat, ( ) - 8473631. Yes! Cat!

I dialed Cat's number, hoping she would pick up. I know she was in the middle of school, but a girl could try. It rang, and rang, and rang. Just as I thought it was going to go to voicemail, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Cat its Tori!"

"Tori? Why are you unknown?"

I shook my head. "Cat! Get Josie! Please!"

"Kay Kay!" There was shuffling, and then a bang.

"Hey babe, who you talking to?" I heard Adam's voice say. I cursed.

"Tori!" Cat squealed. I palmed my face.

"Tori? Uh. How?"

"She's on the phone! You wanna talk to her?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I do actually." Adam grunted. "Tori? How did you get a phone?" He yelled. Shit. I had to think fast.

"This is Tori's pet grooming service. Is there something I can do for you?" I said in a strong Russian accent.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," he said, and gave the phone to Cat. I heard Cat running then she squealed.

"Josie! Tori's on the phone!"

"Wait, she is! Give it to me! Tori! Where are you?" Josie yelled.

"I'm at the Adam guy's apartment. HE kidnapped me! Please get me out Josie! Please!"

"Adam, as in Cat's boyfriend? Okay. Don't worry. We'll get you out of there. I swear it. Tori, just hang tight. Is he doing anything to you?"

"He's making me be his maid. He has a disgusting apartment!"

"Tori! Do you know the address of the apartment?"

"No!"

"Look out the window! What places are you by?"

"Hold on…" I walked to the window and looked down. I noticed we were right by the Wal-Mart on Sunset. Holly wood Arts was in view right around the corner. "I'm in a 6-8 story tall apartment building next to the Wal-Mart on Sunset. I see Hollywood Arts!"

"Tori! I swear we will do whatever we can to get you out!" Josie screamed.

**Well (: Kind of filler. I'm sorry about the slow updates. It's hard with school! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I love you guys!**

**~Sarah (:**

e. Is there something i


	7. Getting her back

**Josie's POV**

Tori was okay. She was still in Hollywood too! Good news.

"Cat. Listen. Send a text to everyone saying to get their asses to class so we can get Tori out!"

"So Adam really has her?" Cat said, looking at her feet, a tear forming in her eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Should I break up with him?" She asked, about to cry. I felt bad for her.

"Sorry, but yes-wait!" I said, thinking. If Adam could still trust us, then it would be easier to get Tori. "Hang tight, don't break up with him yet, kay?" Cat nodded and turned to her phone. A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the asphalt café.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, I say we check out the apartment building Tori's at. If we can get in, then great, if not, then we need to find a way to get her out," I said, walking out of the building. We all piled into Andre's SUV and drove.

"Okay, so she said she was by the Wal-Mart on Sunset," I said to Andre. He turned the corner and we drove pass the Wal-Mart. I noticed about three tall buildings. She said maybe 6-8 stories. I mentally counted the stories. One of them had 15, so that wasn't it. One of them had 6 and one of them had 9, so it could be either one of those. I decided to try the first one.

"Pull in."

Andre parked the car and we jogged over to the door. We entered the revolving door, and walked inside to the front desk.

"Is this an apartment building?" I asked. The lady gave me a confused look.

"Uh…no." She said.

"Does anybody by the name of Adam live here?"

"No one lives here! This is a high class restaurant. Right past those double doors is one of the finest restaurants in L.A."

"Then why is this 6 stories tall?"

"There are office buildings above us! You clearly don't belong here! So if you don't leave, I'm calling security!"

"Bye!" I said, running out of the door.

"Now what?" Jade asked, bored.

"We go to the building next door."

We ran next door, and pushed the doors open. They were rusty and creaked. The place had a musty smell and the front counter guy was asleep with a newspaper over his head. He was snoring loudly.

"Excuse me, sir!" I said, shaking him awake.

"Wh-What?" He said, jolting out of his sleep.

"Is this an apartment building?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does anyone by the name of Adam live here?"

"I'm not supposed to give out any resident's information," HE said, narrowing his eyes.

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

I turned to the group who was waiting behind me.

"Well we tried," Jade said, turning out. Beck grabbed her.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"The man's clearly a 40 year old pervert. He's reading playboy. Maybe we could…schmooze him?" Robbie suggested, looking at Roxy. Roxy shook her head.

"No way."

"Roxy!" We all groaned.

"There is no way that per is seeing any of this," She said, making a circle around her upper body. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Roxy!" Robbie said. "I'll tell mom about last night!" Roxy's eyes widened and she groaned. She unbuttoned her shirt and walked to the man.

"Hey, if you tell us what room Adam is in, I could give you a little treat," she whispered seductively, bending down just enough so he was teased. He tensed in his seat and glanced at me.

"You propose a good offer. Only, I want two girls. How bout the sexy dark one?" He smirked, looking at Jade. I groaned. This wasn't going to end well. Jade snapped her head up and wiggled out of Beck's arms. She strutted over behind the counter and stood in front of the man.

"Hey babe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Listen. You take the one girl and give us the room number, or you get nothing and we send you to jail for housing a most wanted convict in these apartments," Jade said through clenched teeth.

The guy had a scared to death look on his face. "Okay! I'll take the one girl! Adam is in room 632! Please go!" Jade smirked and let go of the man. She turned back to him.

"And you're not getting Roxy," she smirked, and Roxy had a relieved look on her face. We ran to the elevator, and impatiently rode up. Once it opened, we ran to number 632 and banged on the door.

"Tori you in here!" I called.

There was scrambling behind the door. "Josie! Yes, it's me! Get me out! It's locked from both the inside and outside!" Tori yelled. Annabelle and Jade leaned down to examine the locks.

"Nice locks. Their…"

"High tech. specifically made so you can't pick them."

"They have multiple layers that only the key can penetrate."

"We aren't getting in anytime soon. We're going to have to get the keys from Adam," Annabelle and Jade alternated.

"Why don't we just call the police to come?" I asked, shaking my head. We all looked at each other in 'duh!' looks. I pulled out my phone and started to dial 911.

"Well, aren't Tori's friends sneaky," a voice snickered in the shadows. The lights flickered off leaving us in complete darkness. I jumped back and dropped my phone looking around for the voice. I linked hands with Cat, using her as a lifeline. The light from my phone made and eerie glow around the dark hallway. There was a bloodcurdling scream from inside the room.

"Tori!" I yelled. I felt my hand slip away from Cat's.

"Cat?" I screamed.

There was another scream, this time coming from a man. The lights flickered back on, and I saw Jade, Beck, and Annabelle by the elevator with a passed out man at their feet. Jade looked up.

"Where the hell is everyone else?" She shrieked. I looked around, and sure enough, Cat, Robbie, Roxy, and Andre were gone. I heard a groan, and looked at the man stirring by Jade's feet.

"Call 911!" Annabelle yelled. I looked at the ground for my phone, but it wasn't there.

"You guys call, my phones missing!"

All three of them pulled out their phones.

"No signal."

"Me either."

"Same."

I groaned, and walked over to press the elevator button. There was a crash, and the elevator door opened. The elevator shaft was empty.

"Let's use the stairs," I yelled, and we ran to the sign that said 'STAIRS'. I reached to open the door, but it was locked shut.

"How the hell are we supposed to get down?"

**Hehe, well. Yeah! So, you like? It's getting creepier and weirder, but it will all be explained soon enough! R&R! I want 45 reviews for a new update!**

**~Sarah**


	8. Please Save Us

**Jades POV**

I know I should be freaking out, but I found this to be absolutely hilarious. I mean, Josie, Annabelle, and Beck are freaking out that there's no way we can get out. I was about to pee myself. Beck's arms were protectively around me. I casually shrugged them off and went over to Adam's apartment door.

"Vega, you in there?" I called.

"Jade! What's going on out there? All the power's out in here!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snickered through the door.

"Jade! This isn't the time for games!" Tori yelled. I shrugged and walked back to Josie who was trying to unlock the door to the staircase. Roxy, Robbie, Andre and Cat were missing. Usually, I could've cared less, because Robbie was a geek and Roxy was…well Roxy. I hoped for the best for Andre, but Cat is my baby; my first priority. I walked over to Josie and used my skill of kicking open doors (I practice on Beck's RV) and rammed my combat boot into the side. I felt the lock give in, but searing pain shot up through my leg. I collapsed to the ground clutching my leg. The door had opened at least. Beck rushed over and crouched down beside me.

"Jade! What hurts?" He asked.

"My leg you dumbass," I snapped.

"Okay, can you walk?" Annabelle asked. I grabbed Beck's hand and he pulled me up. I tried moving my weight to my leg. The pain shot up it again.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"We've got to go!" Josie said, pointing to the stairs. Beck scooped me up bridal style and we ran to the stairs.

"I wouldn't go down if I were you." We all whirled around to see a gun pointed at Josie.

**Adam's POV (20 minutes earlier)**

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class. All of Cat and all of her friends were missing. Kinds of strange…Cat was here earlier and Beck and Andre were in my guitar class. I shook my head. Maybe they were running late from lunch. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I glanced at it. It was Estaban, my uncle and my apartment manager. I let it go to voicemail, and turned my attention to Sikowitz. Soon enough, my phone buzzed again, this time for a text. It was Estaban.

_Some kids came in looking for your apartment. 3 guys, 5 girls. I believe some of their names were Roxy, Jade, and Josie. I had to let them go up. C'mon man! They're gonna find Tori in your apartment._

I cursed under my breath and ran out of the classroom. I hopped in my car and replied to Estaban.

_On my way. Crash the elevator._

I sped to the apartment building, getting multiple fingers and honks. I skidded to a stop and ran inside. Estaban looked at me.

"I crashed the elevator, go!"

I ran up the stairs, and got to the 6th floor panting. I burst through the door of the stairwell to see Josie pulling out her phone to dial 911. I flicked the lights off and pressed the intercom button.

"Now aren't Tori's friends sneaky," I spoke in a menacing voice. I heard Tori scream, probably hearing my voice, and using the light from Josie's phone, I grabbed random people, and then Josie's phone.

"Guys, its Beck. C'mon," I said, using my best boyish voice. My voice was already similar to Beck's, so it wasn't too hard. They followed me in the dark, and I dragged them behind the stairwell and locked them into a janitor's closet, and finally flicked on the lights. They screamed, realizing the trap they fell into and I ran back to the hallway. I made a mental note that Andre, Roxy, Robbie, and Cat were captured. I ran to the stairwell door and locked in, and ran behind a small wall where I couldn't be seen. I peered out to see Beck, Jade, Annabelle, and Josie huddled in the corner. They tried opening the elevator, and saw that it crashed. They came towards me trying to unlock the stairwell door. Beck was only inches from me, and I was about to grab him, but he bolted forward, leaving me to grab air in front of me. I peered to where he went.

Jade was on the ground, clutching her leg. The stairwell door was now open and they were all huddled around Jade, trying to soothe her. Jade stood up, attempting to walk, but failed. I smiled in relief. I was honestly scared of Jade, but she couldn't do much with a broken leg, right? Beck picked her up, and the started walked down the stairs towards the closet where Cat and everyone was. I had to stop them.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket as a last resort. I stepped out to the stairs.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you," I said, and pointed to gun at Josie. Their faces froze with fear, and a tear leaked from Annabelle and Josie's eyes.

**Josie's POV**

A gun was pointed at me. No. There's no way! A gun. Josie wake up! You MUST be dreaming! But sadly, I wasn't. I was sobbing.

"Please, Adam, what do you want?" Annabelle whispered.

"Walk back up the stairs," Adam ordered. We complied. We walked back through the door that Jade had sacrificed her leg to open. We walked past Adam, and he slammed the door shut.

"No one escapes," he said warily, ushering us into room 632. He came in, still pointing the gun at us, and we turned around to see Tori huddled in the corner with fear. She looked up at us, and looked relieved, and then she spotted Adam.

"W-Where's Cat, Robbie, Roxy, and Andre," Tori whispered.

I looked at Annabelle, Beck, and Jade, who all had matching puzzled expressions.

"I really wish I knew," I squeaked.

Adam chuckled from the corner. "No one gets out."

**Andre's POV**

"C'mon little red! Almost through!" I shouted. Me, Rob, Roxy, and Cat were trapped in a closet after Adam tricked us by saying he was Beck. The door locked from the outside, but we had managed to break off a small wedge of the wood in the bottom of the door about the size of an 8 year old kid. We were trying to push Cat through (since she was the smallest, despite Roxy's debates). Her waist up was out of the door, now we were trying to get her ass out. Damn, for someone so tiny she sure has some junk in her trunk. The rest of her had been easy to get through.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Robbie said, reaching for something in the top cabinet of the closet. He pulled down an electric sander. "It might take a little bit, but we might be able to sand enough of the door down so Cat can fit through!"

I cheered internally and went to go plug the device in. Cat slid back towards us, and watched as Robbie lowered the electric sander to the hole. He moved it back and forth for a few minutes until there was a pile of sawdust under the hole. Cat slipped through with ease, and got up on the other side and unlocked the door. We ran out on the staircase.

"Guys, I know we're free and all, but we have one small problem," Roxy said nervously.

"What?" We asked.

"Well, we have no idea where Annabelle, Josie, Jade, and Beck are, and Adam had probably caught them."

I looked down at my phone. There was one bar. A weak signal, but still one. I dialed Beck's number.

**Cliffhanger (; haha, so R&R please, thanks to everyone. When we get to 50 reviews, I'll update within 24 hours of the 50****th**** review! Thanks!**

**~Sarah (:**


	9. Together at last?

**Andre's POV**

Cat, Robbie, and Roxy gathered around me as I held the phone up to my ear. It rang, and rang. And rang.

"Hi, Beck here," Beck's voicemail started.

"If you're a girl get away from him!" Jade's voice said in the background. Beck sighed.

"Leave a message at the beep."

"Beep!" Beck and Jade said together.

I tapped impatiently through Beck's voicemail. Finally, the thing beeped.

"Hey man, it's Andre. I have no idea where you are, but we're at the stairwell. We're going to try to get out!" I said before hanging up. I snapped my phone shut and looked at the eyes waiting on me. I shrugged.

"He didn't answer."

**Beck's POV**

I was wedged in between Jade and a wall. Annabelle was on the other side of Jade, then Josie, then Tori. Adam was eating some cereal and watching TV on the couch. I was extremely uncomfortable, given the tight squeeze. I felt my pocket start vibrating. My phone! I looked up, and Jade's eyes were wide and fixed on me. She heard it…or felt it, considering our close position. I moved my finger to her lips. Adam glanced at us, but looked back at the TV. I slipped my phone out of my pocket. Missed call from Andre. Shit. At least he was okay.

"Give me the phone." I looked up to see Adam hovering over me. He was slightly taller than me, but weighed probably 60 pounds more. Time to man up Beck.

"No," I said proudly, shoving my phone back in my pocket. Jade grinned, and Annabelle snickered, but Tori and Josie just palmed their faces.

"No?" Adam repeated.

"No. As in when one rejects you," I said sarcastically. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Let's see who the big shot is in a second," he said, grabbing Jade's arm violently. I tensed up.

"Ow!" She squealed in pain. I grabbed her waist.

"Hands off!" I screamed.

"No," Adam grinned. "As in when one rejects you," he mocked, yanking Jade up. Jade was a fighter, but face it. Adam was 6 inches taller and 100 pounds heavier than her. I got up and glared at Adam, who had Jade in a headlock.

"Listen, smartass. I have control here. I have 32 guns in the other room, so I just suggest you shut up and sit." Adam ordered. Usually I would have continued fighting, but Jade's face was becoming red from lack of air. I slid down on the wall, and threw my phone at him.

"Give her back," I seethed through gritted teeth.

Adam grinned cheekily and let go of her. She ran back to me.

"Dick," I muttered.

"You'll get used to it. Let's go through Beck's phone…" Adam grinned. I straightened up, remembering the call from Andre. Adam silently scrolled through my phone.

"Wow," he grinned, smiling.

"What?" Tori squeaked. We all looked at her surprised.

"Jade's got quite the body," he grinned, turning my phone around to reveal a naked picture of Jade. Don't think badly of me. My parents dragged me to Canada for three whole weeks!

"Missed call from Andre?" Adam sparked up suddenly. I mentally cursed.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I wonder what he wants. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Adam said, leaving the room. The door shut and locked. Shit. He was going after Andre.

"Josie?" Tori whispered.

"Yeah?" Josie replied.

"Thank you for getting me."

"No prob, but I think you better hold off your thanks until we all get out." Josie smiled sadly. Tori nodded.

"Guys. I have a plan," Annabelle spoke up. I glanced at her. She had her motivated face on.

**Andre's POV**

"Guys, I think we should just leave and bring back some police," I said, after much pacing around. Roxy shook her head.

"But the guy downstairs will know we're up to something. I say we sneak out of the first story window."

"One time my brother snuck out of a story book," Cat giggled. I shook my head.

"Roxy sounds good. Let's go," I said, starting towards the end of the stairs with Robbie in front of me. I grasped Roxy's hand, and reached for Cat's with my other hand. When I couldn't find her hand, I turned around and gasped. Adam was there with his nose touching Cat's.

"Cat…I really love you," he said.

"Adam! See! I told you guys he didn't kidnap Tori!" She giggled.

"Bullshit! Cat! Get away from that asshole!" I seethed. She frowned.

"But he said…"

"And I say get over here! He took Tori, and now he had Josie, Annabelle, Beck, and Jade!" I screamed. A tear formed in her eye.

"Adam I'm going to go with Andre!" She squeaked.

"No you aren't!" He yelled, pulling a gun out of his pocket. Cat froze.

"Walk with me," He said, backing up the staircase. We had no choice but to follow him.

**Josie's POV**

"Okay, so he said he has two guns in his room. Let's look for them!" Annabelle said. I nodded. I didn't know how to use a gun, but certainly Tori did, with her dad being a cop and all.

We all sprung up and followed Tori to a messy room she called his bedroom. We all took separate corners of the room and started searching.

I walked over to the night side table. I opened one of the drawers to find a cigarette lighter, some paperclips, and gym shorts. I shook my head and opened another drawer filled with necklaces and old photographs.

"Any luck?" Tori called out.

"No."

"Nope."

"If I found something would I just sit quietly and wait for you to ask me?"

"Nuh uh," I whispered. I walked to his bathroom, but tripped on a stack of clothes. I fell into the wall, and threw my hands in front of me. They landed on top of an electrical outlet, which caved in, revealing a trap door with two small handguns inside. Everybody gasped.

"Josie! You found them!" Tori squealed. I grinned.

"HELLO? Where the hell are you guys?" Adam called.

We stayed silence.

"Okay. Play hard. I see. Then I'll make you guys come out." He yelled.

"Ouchy!" A voice belonging to no one other than Cat. Shit.

**Sorry bout slow updates ): I'll try to hurry! Much love! R&R!**

**~Sarah **


	10. Ending

**Cat's POV**

"Playing hard to get, well, I'll make you come out," Adam said. He held something up to my face. What was he holding? A piece of paper. With writing. Oh! Maybe I should read it…

_**Cat, Say "Ouchy!" **_

"Ouchy!" I blurted. Andre palmed his forehead behind me. Suddenly, Josie and Tori came out with two guns.

"Don't you dare touch Cat!" Tori yelled, and Jade and Annabelle rushed from behind them to come and examine me to make sure no harm was done. Adam held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay! Don't shoot," Adam said, glancing back and forth between Tori and Josie. I giggled. It was funny seeing two 115 pound girls scare a 215 pound guy.

"We won't. But we for sure are turning you in," Tori said, gaining confidence and walking to the telephone on the wall.

"Please no. I promise I will move to the other side of the planet and never interact with you again! I can't go to prison! It's not my fault!" Adam yelled, tears forming. Tori looked up at him.

"Please explain," she ordered. Adam sighed.

**Adams POV**

I sighed. I had to explain my whole freaking life story to these kids.

"About three years ago, I killed a man," I started. Tori gasped.

"That's it, I'm calling," Tori said, picking up the phone. I grabbed her wrist, but let go when Josie pointed the gun at me.

"Please let me explain," I begged. She nodded.

"It was an accident. I was drunk, and my friend was making out with my girlfriend. I picked a fight with him, and well, a shove to the concrete and he was dead. My girlfriend freaked and called 911, so I ran, knowing I would be charged with murder."

Tori nodded slowly. "But it would be manslaughter, which sounds the worst but is usually only charged two years in prison, because it is accidental death. Now you would probably be charged 20 years for manslaughter, kidnapping, running from authorities, death threats, and I'm sure there's more." Tori explained. I sighed. She was right. I never wanted this to get out of hand. It's funny how a few beers can change your life.

"Hey Adam." Jade spoke up. I glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"I get it. My mom was charged with manslaughter because she got in a fight with my dad and threw a broken vase at his head, and well yeah. It was an accident. But my mom was so horrified with herself, she turned herself in. She only has 2 more months in prison, and she was only charged 2 years. It's an accident, but you have to suffer the consequences," she said….sympathetically? Certainly not an emotion I'd expect from her, but Annabelle and Beck didn't look surprised at her nice gesture.

Josie nodded. "Hey Adam, how about we turn you in, you plead guilty, but we only charge you with kidnapping, no death threats. They will probably charge you with manslaughter, so you're looking at 5-10 years in prison, but that's not nearly as bad as it could be." She said. I thought about it. I might as well come clean. I can't run anywhere, and if I plead not guilty, then they will charge even more on me.

I nodded sadly thinking about the next 10 years. "Okay. Call the cops."

Tori dialed 911, explained the situation to her dad, and then hung up.

"They're on their way."

We all awkwardly stood there. I looked down at Cat who was staring at me with big eyes. She leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"Adam, what you're doing is really good. Maybe in 10 years, after you're out of prison, we can be friends again," she smiled. I laughed. I always liked Cat.

"Sure thing," I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. There was a pounding at the door.

"This is the police!"

Tori rolled her eyes and opened the door to see her dad standing there with three officers. HE located me and roughly pinned my hands behind my back. I felt the handcuffs snap around my wrist, and I was dragged into the hallway. One of the policemen walked me down the stairs and into the lobby, where Estaban was also being arrested. I sighed and climbed into the back of the caged car. The mistakes I made…

**Josie's POV**

I honestly felt bad for him, but everyone had to face the consequences of their mistakes. It's part of life. I couldn't help but turn to Tori and squeeze her, happy she's back.

"Tori, I can't believe all that!" I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"I know. It felt weird being kidnapped. You see it in papers and movies, but it feels so different to actually have it happen to you." I nodded.

I heard faint sniffling and I turned around to see Cat crying.

"Aw, Cat, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I love him."

Everybody's heads snapped up. I mean, I felt bad for him, but I could never LOVE someone who killed another man!

"You do?" Roxy said softly.

Cat nodded. Roxy came over to give Cat a hug, and Annabelle followed. I shrugged, and me and Tori latched ourselves on to the group, followed by Robbie and Andre, then Beck and Jade.

We all latched on to the moment. We were the best of friends, and we could defeat anything if we set our mind to it. We all played an equal part in helping Tori.

**Fin. **

**Well, this is done! Hoped you guys liked it! Thanks again to Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998, SallyRide19, CollowHeif, and PressTheGreenButton for the OC's! Also thanks to faithful reviewers like SallyRide19, Canon24, and Jeremy Shane! **

**Check out the poll on my author's page! Much love!**

**~Sarah (:**


End file.
